Legacy
by jtangel
Summary: MA: Alec left TC 10 years ago, now he's back. Sequel Part 1 Up.
1. Part 1

**Legacy: Part I**

Note: I'd like to thank KhaliG for betaing the story. You're such a dear. 

Note 2: This story is in an AU where FN happened, but Cece didn't die. 

**Alec's POV**

I never thought I'd ever be back in Seattle after all that had happened in the last ten years. But today, I was back. According to Zack, she'd asked for me. Something was wrong, I could feel it. And although not much detail was given, I knew that this time, I couldn't refuse her. This time, I had to come home. 

As I was riding through the streets of Seattle, I found myself thinking that not much has changed. But I knew it had. Time changes everything. My first stop was Terminal City. Even today, I knew that was where all the transgenics still gather. When I left all those years ago, I made sure that there were competent people holding down the fort. But my successor had to be a leader. So I went in search for Zack, praying that he had gotten his memory back. For some reason, my prayers were answered. I had found him, in Las Vegas of all places, and asked him to take over for me. I told him, in the briefest terms that I could no longer be there. Of course, I didn't tell him why. That would probably just mean the death of me. Thankfully, he agreed. And today, he is still the unquestioned leader of the Transgenic Society. 

When I finally walked into Terminal City, all the memories came back. Seattle was always bittersweet for me, mainly because of Max. 

_Flashback_

_"This is all your fault," Max screamed at me for screwing up another heist that prevented her from getting the cure. _

_I didn't understand why she still wanted the cure. She wasn't even with him anymore. But she wasn't with me either, which was what I had hoped for. But obviously, she still had feelings for that 'human', even if she denied it day in and day out. _

_"Alec, this was my last chance," she said desperately. "How could you do this to me?"_

_I wanted to apologize to her, but nothing came out of my mouth. Reason was the mess up wasn't my fault. It was 'his' fault. He had given her the faulty recon. I had actually checked things out after she had told me about the mission and I knew. I had tried to convince her that what he said was wrong. But of course, she always took his side. _

_"Max, I…" I trailed on. I didn't know what to say. I knew that it would not be a good idea to say 'I told you so'. _

_"Alec, I don't know if I can forgive you for this. The doctor's dead. He was my only hope. I think it'd be best if you leave __Seattle__". _

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was turning her back on me just because the mission went sideways. And now she wanted me to leave the only home that I had ever known. I didn't know what to say. So instead, I said nothing and walked away._

_End of Flashback_

That night I decided to do as Max said, and leave. It was obvious that I wasn't wanted. Before that heist, I had actually thought that our relationship was getting better. She'd finally accepted that there was something more than friendship between us, and things were moving along. But then suddenly, everything went wrong, and I had left Seattle. 

What shocked me after that was the fact that she came after me. I had heard from Original Cindy that Max went after me, but had no luck trying to find me. That of course was natural. I didn't want to be found, so I hid my tracks and made sure no one could find me, unless I wanted to be found. I was told that Max said what she'd done was a mistake and that she didn't mean it. But I couldn't handle that. When would she mean it? I didn't know when or where. I couldn't forgive her for what she had said. 

Five years after that Zack told me that his baby sister was married, to Logan. I was shocked, stunned. After her little show of coming after me, she goes and marries Logan. I was upset. So I went back to Seattle. I wanted her to be mine, even after everything. In the five years, I grew a little and forgave her because I understood that what she had said was in the heat of the moment, and not rational. 

_Flashback_

_She'd found me, on a small town on the outskirts of __Seattle__. I could smell her. She was in heat, and she had been for sometime. It was her natural instincts that brought her to me. That night became the best night of my life._

_The next morning, we talked. _

_"Max, come with me," I persuaded. I wanted her to return to LA with me. I had a modest business there, and I wanted her by my side. _

_"And what?__ Leave __Seattle__?" she questioned in disbelief. _

_"Please Max."_

_"You want me to leave Logan and runaway with you?"_

_"Max, you still want to be with __Logan__?" I asked in incredulity. I couldn't believe that after our night together she still wanted to stay with him. _

_"Alec, you know, we could just keep doing this."_

_At first, I didn't understand what she meant. But then it hit me that she wanted to have an affair with me, instead of 'being' with me. I was hurt that she'd think I would accept that. _

_"No, I either have you or I don't. All or nothing."_

_She didn't say anything. I already knew the answer. It was always __Logan__ when push comes to shove. So I quickly dressed and left for LA._

_End of Flashback_

Later, Zack told me that Max and left Logan. He didn't give me a reason; just that she had done so. He asked me to return to TC. I couldn't do it. I was still too hurt by everything. I said maybe in time I would, but not then. 

Now I was back, because I was needed once again. I didn't know why. But I knew, based on instinct that I should be here. It was time. 

I had just talked to Zack. He told me that Max was dying. The last fight she had with White put her in critical condition. She never should've been fighting he told me. She hadn't recovered from an earlier battle. But still, she fought, and now she was going to leave us. She had told Zack that she wanted to see me once last time. And that's why he deemed it an emergency and asked me to hurry back. He never could refuse his baby sis. And I could say that at one time, I was like that to. I could never say 'no' to her. He told me that the others have already been to say good bye to Max. I was the last one. He gave us the personal time that was needed.  

I slowly walked into her room at the top of HQ. She always did like heights. I'll never understand that. I saw her small body lying on the bed. She looked so pale. All sorts of machines were hooked into her to monitor her. Cece signaled me; letting me know that she'd be outside if I needed her. I sat down in the chair next to her bed, and held her hand. 

I still couldn't believe the invincible Max was fading right before my eyes. I'd never thought that she'd leave me, us. In the ten years, we, the X-5 series had not aged one bit. I had always thought that I could still return to her because she'd be alive. But now, she was dying. My sweetheart was dying. 

"Max, can you hear me? It's Alec. I'm here," I said to her. I didn't even know if she could hear me. But I tried desperately to reach her. I didn't want to lose her, not yet. I hadn't even had a chance with her. We still had such a long life ahead of us. How could this be happening?

Slowly, I could feel her hand grip mine. I looked up and noticed her awake and staring back into my eyes. 

"Alec, you're here," she says quietly. 

She'd lost so much of her strength. On some level, I was sure that it hurt of her even to be speaking to me. 

"Max, I'm so sorry," I said. "I never should've left, and then maybe none of this would've happened." I felt incredibly guilty for her current situation. If only. 

"Alec, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything I'm the one that's sorry."

I felt like crying. From the way she was speaking to me, I knew that it was almost time. I didn't want to lose her again. 

"Max, please don't leave me," I begged. "Please, fight."

"Alec, I know you don't want me to go. But it's time. I'm so tired. I'll see you again, I promise."

Slowly I leaned down and gave her a kiss. Then I felt her spirit slowly leave. And as I pulled away, I looked into her eyes. She smiled. And then she closed her eyes, and it was over. 

I leaned over her body and cried some more. I knew that I should go tell the others, but I didn't have the strength. When the others walked in and found me as such, they knew, and they cried too. Even Zack, the ever stoic brother shed some tears. Then he turned around and left. There were things to be done, he said. I knew what it meant, but still, I didn't want to believe. 

TBC…


	2. Part 2

**Legacy: Part 2**

**Alec's POV******

It was the day of her funeral. All of us were there to remember the girl who had given us our life. This day, we not only remember her, but the ones we'd also lost in the battle for freedom. Zack was at the front speaking of her. I suppose it should've been my job, but I was too heartbroken to do so. I was flanked by her family, her siblings. On my left were Jondy holding the hand of a child, Syl and Krit. On my right were Jace, Max Jr., Zane and Brin. Behind me stood her newest family members Cece, Little Emily, OC, Sketchy and others. 

I noticed in the very back of the room stood Logan. Zack was not happy about his appearance. Zack has always maintained that Logan was the source of all Max's unhappiness. But I knew that Zack also knew of my wrong doings. I realized that I could never repay them for causing Max's death. I knew I was being irrational. I didn't cause for her to die. White and the Familiars were at fault. But at a time like this, I wasn't rational in any sense. 

After the funeral was over, we all went back to the mess hall to have what they called a wake: a remembrance of Max, the good times and the bad. However, I didn't go in with the rest of the group. I just stood there staring at her tombstone. It read:

      _Max Guevara_

_      X5-452_

_      Known Leader_

_      Well Loved_

_      Always Remembered_

There was nothing else. No date, no nothing. I supposed I couldn't write, loving wife, considering we never married. But that was how I had always thought of her, as my wife, as my mate. Life had thrown us a curve that we never overcame. And because of that, our lives changed forever. I was so lost in thought; I didn't even feel the little girl tugging on my pant leg. I kneeled down to her level.

"Hi," I said softly. "Where's your mommy and daddy?"

She smiled shyly. "My mommy's up there," she said pointing to the sky. 

I was suddenly very scared. No, it couldn't be. I looked a little closer at the little girl. She looked like someone I knew, but I couldn't place it. 

"Then, where's your daddy?" I asked again hesitantly. 

"In front of me," she said definitely. 

I was shocked. Then I noticed Zack standing there. I looked at him questioningly. He nodded at me. 

"This is Lisa, your daughter," he said. 

I couldn't believe what he'd just said. My daughter? I looked down at her and found I was into a miniature Max, except she had my eyes. On some level I knew what Zack had just told me was true. Why didn't she tell me? I stared at my daughter for the longest time and found that she was scared. She wasn't sure if I'd accept her. Of course I would. 

I pulled Lisa into a hug, and I felt her sob into my chest. And for the first time since Max's death I cried too. I cried for the love that I had lost, and I cried for the parent that Lisa had just lost. Lisa and I were so lost in our own world; we didn't even notice Zack leaving.

I picked Lisa up and went down to sit by a tree, placing her next to me. She looked up at me and smiled. 

"Daddy, please don't leave me," she said. 

"Baby, I'll never leave you, ever again."

"Daddy, this is for you," she said handing me a letter. I looked at her with a questioning look, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she yawned and cuddled to my side, trying to sleep. I placed my arm around her, and then opened the letter. 

_Dear Alec,_

_By the time you read this, I will no longer be here, no longer be able to take care of the ones I love. I'm sure by now you've met Lisa. She's our daughter Alec, our child from that one night together many years ago. I wanted to go after you that day, but I didn't know how. By the time I found out I was pregnant, you had disappeared without a trace. _

_I wanted to tell you so badly that we had a child together. I never wanted to hide it from you. But I guess I did. No one ever knew that Lisa was your daughter until she was four. When she was four, the colour of her eyes changed. That was when they started to ask questions. Eventually, Zack and my siblings found out, but no one else. I can only assume that Zack has told you everything that has happened since you left. ___

_Alec, please, I'm not asking for much, but take care of her. She is the most precious thing in the world to me, besides you. I want her to grow up happy knowing that her mom and dad loved her with all their hearts. I love her very much and I know you will too. _

_Please forgive me for all that I have done. I never meant to hurt you Alec. I was just as confused, and didn't know how to handle it any better. _

_Remember that I have and will always love you. Please give Lisa a kiss for me. _

_Love Always,_

_- Max_

_P.S. Lisa is named after Lisa Simpson. I can only hope that she'll be smarter than I._

I was laughing and crying at the same time when I was done reading the letter. I was happy that Max had kept Lisa in spite of everything and that she loved me. She had never once said it to me before. But now, in her last letter to me, she told me she loved me. I felt an incredible amount of joy making this day rather bittersweet. 

Then I picked Lisa up and went back into the mess hall. She'd awaken because of the movement and demanded to be put down so that she could play with Max and Emily. I chuckled inwardly. She was so much like Max, always demanding one thing or another. I walked over to where the rest of my family was. Yes, they had become my family, inadvertently. 

"So Alec, you ok?" asked Jondy. I knew that she was worried about me. She had always known how much I loved Max. If it wasn't for her, I would've never known what had gone on in the life of the one I loved. 

"I'm ok," I said. "I guess I just need a little time."

"Will you be coming back to TC?" asked Zack. For months now, he had been persuading me to return to TC. They need more leaders, he'd always said. I never realized what he'd meant by that. But now, I did.

"Maybe," I replied. "I'll need to think about it." 

As I continued chatting with my family while keeping watch on the kids from afar, I realized what a gift Max had given me. She'd given me a child. Granted that I never thought I wanted one, but one with Max was a dream. I realized that I loved Lisa because she was Max's and because she was what Max had left me. Through Lisa, Max had left me, and the rest of her family and the inhabitants of TC, her legacy. 

No, Lisa was not just her legacy for me and everyone here. It was our legacy. The legacy of X5-452, Max, and X5-494, Alec. 

THE END


	3. A New Beginning

**Legacy: A New Beginning**

  
  


* * *

  


**Lisa's POV**

It's been fifteen years. Today, we were gathered here to celebrate and commemorate again. I was flanked by my family: Uncle Zane, Aunt Jondy, Emily, Max Jr., and many others. My father was standing beside me, holding my hand. I knew that this was an emotional day for him. My mom's wish and dreams had finally come true. Today, we, the transgenics, had become citizens of the United States of America. Granted that the phobia was still there, but we were being accepted. Uncle Zack was up there making the profound speech as the leader of Terminal City. But I think it was never questioned that Dad was the true leader. 

Dad… I had never known him before my mom died. It was something that mom had always kept from me. I would ask her who my father was, but she would never reply. At times, I thought maybe it was the human that my mom left. But then again, it couldn't. Uncle Zack told me I was what they considered the perfect child. The one who's genes and DNA structure was flawless, and that my abilities were incredible and immeasurable. I was only four at the time, but I understood. Then a year later, dad came into my life. I had lost a parent, but regained the other. 

To some degree, it was weird being here with everyone. On a daily basis, dad and I would come here, to talk to mom. This was always the place that he would tell me stories of how mom, or Max, as he called her, was like. Then yearly, on the day of mom's death, the inner family would gather. My uncles and aunts would come from wherever they were, and pay respects to mom. As I grew up, this ritual was something I had looked forward to, because on days like that, I would feel closer to mom, because they knew her so much better than I. 

As the years past, I noticed that dad would sneak away from time to time just to spend some alone time with mom. I could tell that he loved her a lot. Right after her death, he took me on a short trip to LA. He said that we needed sometime alone. And of course, he was right. In a few short weeks together, I learned a lot about him, and a lot about mom. Over the years, he'd never once brought home another woman. I think that he wanted to stay faithful to mom, even after all that had happened between them. 

One time, I had followed him, and heard that he said "Max, I love you. I hope you're waiting for me, because I'm waiting for you. We'll see each other again, I know it." 

I felt like crying when I heard that. This proved to me that he loved me, and mom and no one else. And that I was a wanted child. 

I would hear him tell stories of my exploits to mom. He'd tell her the times of when I got in trouble, or when I couldn't control my strength. At times like those, I had come to realize what an important role my dad played in my life. Without him, I probably wouldn't learn properly how to control my strength, or fight properly. 

He trained me, eventhough he said "Your mom would so kill me for this". 

I would laugh, and he would too. We had some incredible times together. But there were some sad times too. In the first couple of years we were together, Dad, or Alec as many called him, spent a lot time hunting down the people who killed mom. He succeeded, of course. From what I've heard, Dad has never failed a mission. For him, that was more than just a mission, it was revenge. And to some degree, he got it. White and his cult were taken down with the power of the transgenics. Those who controlled the cult were also killed. All the manuscripts, myths, and legends were all destroyed. This way, according to dad, was the only way to safeguard our future. 

I'm twenty now. He knows that he has to let go soon. I've found a connection with Liam, another second generation transgenic. But on a day like this, he still holds my hand like I'm the child that he had first met that fateful day. I love him, truly, because without him, I wouldn't be here. Nor would we have accomplished the dream that mom had always wanted fulfilled. 

As we all went inside to eat, dad stayed behind like always, so he could have a moment alone with mom. 

"Max, we've done it," he said quietly. "We're citizens now." 

I could see the tears trickle down his face. I had to turn away, it was too emotional. 

"There's so much to tell you. Lisa's finally found someone. His name's Liam. I like him; I think he'll be good for her. She's too much like you; she needs someone to take care of her. I only wished I had been able to take care of you. That's my only regret." 

As he continued, I walked away towards the future for all of us. I decided it was time to introduce Liam to the family. I kind of feel bad for him. They're going to grill him so badly. Maybe I can get dad to layoff. 

THE END   
  


Read? Review

  
  


* * *

  
  



End file.
